1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to display devices, and, more particularly, to display devices including an interlayer insulation layer including a low dielectric constant material and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Discussion
Conventional organic light emitting diode (OLED) displays are a type of self-emissive display technology, and, as such, may be relatively thin and lightweight as an additional light source is not necessary. Further, these OLED displays may exhibit relatively high-quality characteristics, such as, low power consumption, high luminance, and fast response speed.
Traditional OLED displays typically include an active layer, a gate insulation layer, gate wires including a gate electrode and a gate line, an interlayer insulation layer, and data wires including source and data electrodes and a data line. The interlayer insulation layer may be formed using a low dielectric constant material to minimize (or otherwise reduce) parasitic capacitance, which may occur in association with a portion of the interlayer insulation layer where at least one of the gate wires and at least one of the data wires intersect. Such interlayer insulation layers, however, may have less acid resistance as compared to silicon oxide or silicon nitride included in the gate insulation layer. Further, a surface of the interlayer insulation layer may become non-uniform when a cleaning solution, such as hydrogen fluoride (HF), is used to clean a surface of the interlayer insulation layer. To this end, defects may be caused, at least in part, by the non-uniformity of the surface of the interlayer insulation layer in a portion of the source and data electrodes disposed on the non-uniform surface of the interlayer insulation layer. As such, the data wire including the data line may be lost.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.